inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 143
3000 Leagues in Search of Father is the one hundred forty-third episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Hakudōshi continues to behead more and more demons in his search for the border between this world and the next, leading to many headless demons to causing chaos throughout the land. # Inuyasha and his friends meet a young otter demon named Kanta whose father has also been beheaded, with the hopes of reattaching his head to bring him back to life. # However, they are too late, and Kanta's father's body has been destroyed; luckily, he is saved by Sesshōmaru and Tenseiga and describes where he was while he was beheaded: a land shrouded in white mist, with many bones strewn about. # Inuyasha and Kagome realize that the place that Kanta's father is describing is the grave of Inuyasha's father. Summary Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippō and Miroku come to a small village. They see that the villagers are gathering and talk about something. Suddenly, Miroku spots two women and flirts with one of them. And as always, Sango gets angry and pulled his ear. then, the villagers explain that they were being attacked by a headless demon. The companions follow the wake of destruction the demon has left and arrive in time to save a young otter demon from being trampled by the headless monster rampaging through the forest. The young otter demon, Kanta tells a story of how a young boy, wearing all white, astride a demon horse, came and beheaded his father. The head flew into the river and was swept away. Kanta chased the head, but when he returned could not find the body of his father. Realizing that Hakudōshi must be the boy the otter spoke of, the companions discuss what Hakudōshi's plan might be. Meanwhile, Hakudōshi sits, surrounded by the demon heads he has collected. He peers into the eyes of demons, but seems displeased by what he sees - or does not. Rin and Jaken sit by a campfire. Sesshōmaru overlooks a valley and wonders what disturbs Tenseiga. A headless demon attacks a village. The arrow- and spear-ridden body collapses at Sesshōmaru's feet. Inuyasha and companions arrive, and the young otter, Kanta tries to re-attach his father's head to its body, but it appears to be too late. Kagome asks Sesshōmaru to heal the otter demon with his sword, but he walks away. Shippō pleads with Sesshōmaru on behalf of his new friend. Sesshōmaru begins to leave again, but Tenseiga pulses, and Sesshōmaru draws his blade and cuts away the emissaries of the afterlife, healing the demon at his feet. The now recovering demon tells them of a misty, white place he saw, with giant bones clad in armor. Sesshōmaru departs, wondering if the misty land is related to his own quest. As the gang move on, Miroku and Sango wonder about the place of white mist and whether Hakudoshi knows about it. They are shocked when InuYasha says he thinks he has been there. Kagome realizes that he is thinking the same thing she is, that it is the Border of the Afterlife; the grave of Inuyasha's Father. Notes *This episode marks the second and third time a character has been mistaken for a raccoon dog. Inuyasha thought Kanta was a raccoon dog and Kanta thought Shippō was a raccoon dog. *This is the only episode to depict Shippō's father when he was alive. *At one point, Miroku states that Sesshōmaru would be unable to use Tenseiga, as he does not possess a caring heart, possibly in an attempt to goad Sesshōmaru into using it to revive Kanta's father. However, Sesshōmaru bluffs by agreeing with Miroku and confirms that this is indeed the case, despite knowing full well that he has already used it twice before to revive both Jaken and Rin on separate occasions, as well as Goshinki's head on a third occasion. Sesshōmaru most likely lies in order to avoid being manipulated into helping Inuyasha's friends, as Naraku has pointed out that Sesshōmaru despises doing the bidding of others. Category:Episodes